Sega Ultimate All-Stars League Adventures Chronicles
Sega Ultimate All-Stars League Adventures Chronicles is an upcoming Crossover Adventure Series created by TMNTHedgehog5, It will appear on Google Drive in near future. Plot Emerl, G-merl, Yoshi and Donkey Kong will harness next generation of heroes to weave together an incredibly stunning universe full of both new and familiar other worlds, This crossover will conclude the series, "Sega Ultimate All-Stars League Adventures Chronicles" Sega Ultimate All-Stars League Veterans *Emerl *G-merl *Yoshi *Donkey Kong *Xion *Kiva *Bella Silverstar *Coco Bandicoot *Team Boom (Sonic the Hedgehog, Miles Tails Prower, Knuckles the Echidna, Amy Rose and Sticks the Badger) *Classic Sonic and Classic Tails *Mane 6 (Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Applejack and Fluttershy), Spike, Starlight Glimmer and The CMC *Sunset Shimmer, Twilight Sparkle, Spike the Dog and the Human Mane 5 *Blythe Baxter, Russell Ferguson, Pepper Clark, Minka Mark, Zoe Trent, Sunil Nevla, Vinnie Terrio and Penny Ling *SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star and Sandy Cheeks *Jenny Wakeman *Skipper, Kowalski, Rico and Private *Finn the Human and Jake the Dog *Eddy, Double-D and Ed *Rigby and Mordecai *Princess Unikitty, Prince Puppycorn, Dr. Fox, Hawkodile and Richard *Sora, Riku, Kairi, Donald and Goofy *Roxas and Axel *Rich, Dave, Smitty and Scott *Marco Diaz, Princess Star Butterfly and Kelly *Scrooge McDuck, Huey, Dewey, and Louie Duck, Webby Vanderquack and Launchpad McQuack *Sam and Max *Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello and Michelangelo *Fiona Frizzle, Liz, Arnold Perlstein, Carlos Ramon, Ralphie Tennelli, Tim Jamal, Keesha Franklin, Wanda Li, Jyoti and Dorothy Ann *Philmac Arsenal *Mark EVO, N.A.N.O. and Zeon "Zeo" Epsilon *Takato, Henry, Rika, Guilmon, Terriermon and Renamon *Sailor Moon, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Venus and Sailor Chibi Moon *Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Lillie, Gladion, Sophocles, Mallow, Lana and Kiawe *Emily Holmes, Kelsey Hill, Lily Parker, April Green and Chloe Winter *Ryuko Matoi Newcomers *Kazuto "Kirito" Kirigaya, Asuna Yuuki, Yui, Ryōtarō "Klein" Tsuboi, Suguha "Leafa" Kirigaya, Rika "Lisbeth" Shinozaki, Keiko "Silica" Ayano and Shino "Sinon" Asada *Squire Flicker, Sir Loungelot, Sir Blaze, Sir Burnevere, Sir Galahot and Sir Hotbreath *Hiro Hamada, Baymax, Go Go Tomago, Wasabi, Honey Lemon and Fred *Young 6 (Sandbar, Gallus, Silverstream, Smolder, Ocellus and Yona) *Reformed Cozy Glow *Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Adrien Agreste and Alya Césaire *Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper and Ruby *Della Duck, Lena De Spell and Violet Sabrewing *Inyuasha, Kagome, Shippo, Miroku, Sango, Myoga, and Kirara *Goku, Vegeta, Future Trunks and Future Mai *Kion, Bunga, Fuli, Beshte, Ono and Anga *Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde *Mega Man and Suna Light *Ratchet and Clank *Gadget the Wolf Mentors *Master Yen Sid *Lady Palutena *Pit *Supreme Kai of Time *Lord Beerus *Whis Allies *The Mixels: The Infernites (Flain, Vulk, Zorch Flamzer, Burnard and Meltus), the Cragsters (Krader, Seismo and Shuff), the Electroids (Teslo, Zaptor and Volectro), the Frosticons (Flurr, Lunk and Slumbo), the Fang Gang (Chomly, Gobba &and Jawg) and the Flexers (Kraw, Tentro and Balk), The Glorp Corp (Glomp, Torts and Glurt), The Spikels (Scorpi, Footi and Hoogi), The Wiztastics (Magnifo, Mesmo and Wizwuz), The Orbitons (Nurp-Naut, Niksput and Rokit) and The Glowkies (Globert, Boogly and Vampos) *Trixie, Sunburst, Discord, Thorax, Princess Ember, Coco Pommel, Daring Do, Countess Coloratura (Rara), Scotch and The Pillars *Zack Fair Supporters *Guido, Grandpa and Grandma Longneck, Mr. Thicknose, Ali, Bron, Shorty, Mo and Pterano *Princess Flame, King Allfire, Queen Griddle, The Wandering Minstrel, Cinder and Clinker *Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, Shining Armor, Princess Cadence and Flurry Heart. *Princess Bubblegum, Marceline Abadeer, Flame Princess and Slime Princess *Simba, Nala, Kiara, Timon, Pumbaa, Rafiki and Makini *Frankie Stein, Clawdeen Wolf and Draculaura *Joy, Sadness, Anger, Disgust and Fear *Leo, Quincy, June, Annie and Rocket *Inspector Gadget, Penny and Brain *Kelly, Keeya and Chelsie *Mario and Luigi Old Friends *Blue Toad and Yellow Toad *Purple Toad, Princess Peach, Princess Daisy and Rosalina *Toad, Toadette, Nabbit and Green Toad Villains The Dark Syndicate *Dr. Eggman *Infinite *Orbot and Cubot *Dr. Nefarious *Maleficent *Pete *Shredder *Krang *Goku Black *Future Zamasu *Negaduck *Dark the Unknown *Terios the Prototype *The Psycho Rangers *Rascal Friendly Rivals *Fu Intro's #Sega Ultimate All-Stars League Intro 1 #Sega Ultimate All-Stars League Intro 2 #Sega Ultimate All-Stars League Intro 3 #Sega Ultimate All-Stars League Intro 4 On Youtube * Coming Soon Season 1 #Emerl Goes to Sword Art Online II: The Quest for Excaliber #??? #Team Robot's Misadventures of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Out of the Shadows (2016) #??? #??? #Team Robot meets Ratchet and Clank: the Movie #??? #??? #Team Robot, Scooby-Doo! and WWE: Curse of the Speed Demon #??? #??? #Team Robot and Ralph Breaks the Internet #Emerl's Adventures of Abominable #??? #Emerl's Misadventures of the Jetsons and WWE: Robo-WrestleMania! #??? #Team Robot's Misadventures of Sonic the Hedgehog (2020) #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? Season 2 #???, ???. #???, ???. #???, ???. #???, ???. #???, ???. #???, ???. #???, ???. #???, ???. #???, ???. #???, ???. #???, ???. #???, ???. #???, ???. #???, ???. #???, ???. #???, ???. #???, ???. #???, ???. #???, ???. #???, ???. #???, ???. #???, ???. #???, ???. #???, ???. #???, ???. #???, ???. Future Projects Team Robot's Previous Adventure *Sega Unit Patrol Squad 1 Adventures Series Pokemon Crossovers *Team Robot In Pokemon Sun & Moon The Series *Team Robot in Pokemon Movie: I Choose You! *Team Robot In Pokemon the Movie: The Power of Us *Team Robot In Pokemon The Movie: Mewtwo Strikes Back-Evolution *Team Robot In Pokemon Sword and Shield: The Series Thomas & Friends Crossovers *The Great Race/Alternate Version *Journey Beyond Sodor/Alternate Version *Big World! Big Adventures *Digs and Discoveries My Little Pony Crossovers *Team Robot in My Little Pony: Rainbow Roadtrip Disney Crossovers *Team Robot's Adventures of DuckTales (2017) Power Rangers Crossovers *Emerl's Adventures of Power Rangers Ninja Steel and Super Ninja Steel Trivia * Category:TMNTSubspace12 Category:Crossover TV Series Category:TMNTHedgehog5